


Her heart was like a haunted house

by nelly06061



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelly06061/pseuds/nelly06061
Summary: after Florence has a panic attack, there is only one thing she needs - youdedicated to my beautiful friends aka Florence's Sluts Coven <3prompt from one of them:'Like something really bad happens to Flo but in her house and she’s not too messed up but it pretty bad and then there is comfort and sex and more cuteness after the hotness'





	Her heart was like a haunted house

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! Mark is a completely fictional character  
> y/n = your name  
> disclaimer - unfortunately I do not own Florence or Florence and the Machine :(

reaching into your pocket, you automatically grab and check your phone as you walk out the shop, milk in one hand. you had about 5 missed calls from florence, and lots of unintelligible messages. swearing under your breath, you picked up your pace as you began to run as fast as you can back to her house in south london.  
the air was crisp and clean, as though it should hold a kind of scent, lemon perhaps, or mint. but it didn’t, and instead it seemed to slow you down, mocking you, a wind beginning to blow in your face as you ran up the final hill and round the corner.  
the row of terraced houses was picturesque in a way it shouldn’t have been; each one had its own character, and you often could imagine them talking to each other, each shaped and changed by the many number of inhabitants they had once had. you knew florence’s would be by far the most interesting of them all, with always something new to say, and a new way of looking at life. but just as the way the house had windows which let the rain in, and a door with a tendency to get stuck, florence herself was haunted with cracks and splinters. maybe, underneath it all, her heart was like a haunted house, but hidden with layers of flowers, and thorns, to keep you out.  
it was these thorns that hurt you the most, and each one came with it’s own brand of poison. you had fallen in love with her flowers long ago; the way she laughed, and sang, and her ability to set herself free, as if an angel trapped in a humans body. but when she shut you out, and tried to deal with her problems herself, it hurt you too, hurt in ways you can’t describe, your heart bending and breaking so many times. but with each sunrise the flowers grew from her, and your love was born again.

as you jogged up to the house, you noticed a man stood at the door, but the bright red jacket and shorts immediately told you it was the postman. you didn’t pay him much attention, as you looked down trying to find the correct key.  
‘hi, can i help?’ you asked him, panting as you tried to open the door quickly at the same time.  
‘i… i just knocked on the door, there’s a parcel for a Miss Welch to sign for… but then i heard screaming and smashing…’ he said cautiously.  
‘shit. can i sign for it instead?’ you asked, quickly piecing together what had happened.  
the postman nodded, holding out the machine slowly. ‘is she okay…?’ he asked.  
you nodded, scribbling down something that was meant to be your signature. ‘she’ll be fine, thank you’ you answered with a small smile, taking the parcel from his hands and walking into the house, shutting the door behind you. you knew it was rude, but that wasn’t your priority right now.  
‘florence? it’s me, y/n’ you called out lightly, placing the milk and parcel down on the sideboard as you walked in. it wasn’t long before you heard the whimpers and you rushed to the kitchen, past all the paintings she had collected over the years. often you would stop to stare at these, working out how each one pieced together to make parts of florence, art at the essence of her being. but today you barely noticed them, and all they felt was imposing, as if staring down at you, a pressure building on you to heal their mother.  
upon entering the kitchen, you saw florence, shrunk in the corner on the floor, face red and blotched with tears. her usual ethereal beauty was tucked away, and her long legs where hidden beneath her. in her fear she was stripping away her strengths, making herself weak, making herself into someone who needed caring for.  
she was making small whimpering noises, and her teary eyes were staring up at you. the fear was not evident in them like it was in the rest of her body, there was more a relief of seeing you, that had yet to spread to the rest of her.  
‘he’s not here, florence. it was the postman’ you tell her in a voice that was both caring but also definite, going to crouch infront of her. she didn’t react, still staring at you and whimpering. ‘talk to me. tell me that you understand.’ you tried.  
her demeanour changed then, you could tell she was trying to get herself in control. you held her hand and breathed slowly and deeply so she could copy you. It took a few minutes, but eventually she stopped whimpering and crying.  
‘i’m scared of him…’ she said slowly, and you shook your head.  
‘you have no reason to be. you’re the strongest woman i know, and mark is many miles away. he’s not here now and he will never hurt you again so long as i may live.’ you reassured her. ‘come on, stand up and i’ll make you a cup of tea’ you sighed and stood up again, holding your hand out to pull her up.  
she took it and did, but reluctantly, and you could tell she was hiding something from you. as you leaned over to flick the kettle on, you saw the panic begin to ignite in her again. it was like a switch was being flicked on and off in her, and you had no idea how it was operated. it was most likely the fairies for all you knew. watching her carefully, you moved your hand away from the kettle.  
‘what’s up?’ you checked, your voice growing more concerned.  
‘i don’t want tea…’ she started, saying it almost unsurely.  
you chuckled slightly, confused. ‘what would you like then?’  
‘you.’ she said, looking down and biting her lip as she did.  
‘florence,’ you sighed, her reaction hurting you. it wasn’t that she herself was hurting you, but it was seeing her in this pain, the trauma that mark had put her through leaving her so unsure of herself at times, that she needed someone else to look after her and tell her what to do. ‘we can’t do this every time. you know i love you, but i think we may need to discuss other ways of dealing with this’  
as soon as you said it though you regretted it, and when you saw the same fear directed at you as you had seen in her when she thought about mark, it was like daggers stabbing through your heart.  
‘i’m sorry’ you immediately backtracked. ‘i’ll give you anything you need. i’m always here for you’ you said sadly, but relief flooding you as she calmed down straight away, and before you knew it she was hugging you, falling into your arms. she was taller than you, but not heavy in your arms, she managed to compose herself in a way you believed not even a trained ballerina could do. you hugged her back for a brief moment before letting go.  
‘let’s go upstairs, okay?’ you said and she nodded eagerly, grabbing your hand and dragging you up the stairs behind her.  
the paintings this time focused on florence as you passed them, and you were glad, not wanting to feel their disappointment in you for caving to her needs again.

_~~~~~~~_   
_the first time it happened, you were confused, and probably just as panicked as florence. you were sitting close together, both reading a book with the tv on in the background._   
_it had been a man on the program who yes, bared an uncanny resemblance to mark. but it wasn’t him._   
_you heard her book drop to the floor and when you looked up and saw her struggling to breath, yours dropped too, abandoned stories on the floor, the books pages crinkled, never to be perfect again._   
_it took you a while to work out what had caused the panic attack, but you did remember her telling you about mark once, in the dark of night. it had been the kind of time where secrets weren’t really secrets anymore, just messages passed in the night, never to be thought about in the day._   
_but now her nightmares had come to life, and it was clear mark still haunted her, the shadow of his abuse transcending the boundaries of the night, following her here._   
_it took you a while to calm her down but once you did, she told you more. in the middle of the day, with natural light pouring in the windows. it was then you realised how much this affected her, that this was no longer just a message in the night. this was real life._   
_he had seemed lovely, and florence had fallen for him. but he began to take her money, and would become aggressive if she ever questioned him._   
_she claimed he never actually hit her, but you doubted that, although you would never tell her._   
_after she had finished talking, and you finished comforting, she had turned to you and moved closer._   
_it soon became clear from the way she started touching and kissing you what she wanted, and of course you gave it her._   
_you didn’t know what it was about the sex that she needed, but it was always different to normal after she had had an attack, always held a different quality._   
_but that was the way it had always been since that first time, all them years ago_   
_~~~~~~_

she rushed you up the stairs, and after darting over to shut the curtains and door, she turned to you, expectant.  
you smiled at her, hiding your sadness and worry as you walked up to her. you cupped her hand beneath her chin and leaned up to kiss her softly. you kissed up her jawline and to her ear, where you paused and spoke softly, almost in a whisper to her.  
‘i need you to speak to me a bit more before we do this. let me know this is the real florence i’m dealing with here’ when she didn’t respond immediately, you carried on talking for her. ‘i know there’s lots of you in there. there’s you when you’re writing, a girl lost in thought and marvelled by everything around her. there’s you when you think you’re alone, being strong because you have to, but with an air of honest vulnerability. there’s you when you’re with me, exposed, but composed in a way i don’t know how you do it. there’s you on stage, a channel of the freaking gods and angels, a powerful woman, so free and so beautiful. there’s you when you come off stage, buzzing and high, but full of realisations and pain. and i’m in love with all of you. i even love the part of you that’s worried, anxious, unsure of who she is. it’s the ghost at the core of you, that comes out and overtakes you, channelling its fear through you. it’s an important part of you, but i can’t have sex with you like that. i don’t know if you really want it, and even if you do, i don’t know the reasons. so speak to me, show me who you are’  
you searched in her eyes for signs as she spoke, and the way she watched you earnestly and stayed hugging you close made you think she was a lot better now.  
‘sorry, y/n’ she finally spoke. her voice was the kind of light one she spoke, which might have worried you once and let you know she was away with the fairies, but there was a slight difference to that. the flowery presence, as if she was hiding something, was gone. she was finally letting the thorns she had grown around herself wilt and die, letting you help her and see her. it was subtle, but you knew. ‘i know it seems weird, but when i’m having sex with you, it’s so sensual i am just transformed… no, not transformed. i am lifted away, the heavy parts of that tie me down in iron chains, they go. it doesn’t make me raw emotionally, just light, and i can finally make sense of some of the noise in my head. i need you, i need your pleasure, to show me who i am. make me someone new’ her voice grew stronger and she became more sure of herself even as she spoke.  
when you were left speechless, your faces barely inches apart, she smirked slightly. ‘i need your hickeys, marking me down my collarbone, telling me i’m yours. i need your fingers, teasing before they are inside me, twisting me round inside and taking me somewhere mystical. i need you to set me free, make my voice apart from my brain so i am screaming in pleasure and could never stop. make my body writhe under you until i am aching, but i can’t remember doing it. bite on my thighs and give me bruises.. give me everything i need and more’ she whispered seductively in your ear. she knew exactly what she was doing, and your knees almost grew weak at what she was saying, it was all you could do not to moan there and then.  
suddenly, you moved your hand from her face and shoved it in her jeans, pushing past her panties to feel exactly what you knew would be there.  
‘already so wet for me. and i haven’t even done anything’ you said, it being your turn to smirk now. you ran your fingers through her folds, making her gasp and clutch on to you. you didn’t want to give her too much too soon, so you removed your hand and instead started to push the top she was wearing up and off.  
she helped you with this, lifting her top off and right away took off her bra too. you smiled at her eagerness, now you knew it wasn’t a desperate need for comfort, but a constant dull longing for you to set her free. and if that was all you could give her right now, of course you were going to. you always would. she had quickly discarded her jeans and panties too, and even though you had been together all these years, the sight of her naked still took your breath away, and no matter how desperate either of you were, you always took time to stop and stare, admiring her and soaking as much in as you could. and each time she was different, shaped by each and every experience she had, some making her grow, some making her vulnerable, but all making her beautiful.  
her long legs, now completely exposed to you, whilst being slim and pale, seemed strong and powerful. the way she always moved like she didn’t even need legs, like she was constantly floating and they were tying her down, made them like a mere illusion of mortality. looking up at her, you realised that was all she was, an illusion of mortality, everything different to what it should be. in her heart where hate should be, she was only filled with love, and burning passion for the things she cared about. she was overflowing with beauty, and an affinity for anything and everything creative, her songs her ways of showing the things she could not say. and of course, she was incredibly sexy. the way she moved her body, when it was only for you, was still magical, the angels still controlling her, but it was sensitive, as if you were infecting her with your mortality. To you, it was the opposite of what she said, she believed you were setting her free, but you believed you helped to hold her down. whatever it was, you started to lose your train of thought, and your body was becoming impatient with your mind.  
you mirrored her actions and quickly stripped yourself off, not looking at her eyes as you did, you always feeling slightly self conscious next to her. really, who wouldn’t be? brushing this aside for florence’s sake, you placed your hands on her body again and starting kissing her, deeply and meaningful. you ran your hands up and over her back, messing her hair for a moment, before starting to walk backwards and push her towards the bed. she complied and moved back, before her knees hit the bed and you both fell onto it, then she shuffled up and pulled you with her, you still on top of her. She pushed you down though slightly, so you weren’t straddling her stomach as you usually would, just a bit below so you had to lay over and close to her to reach her.  
you had never broken the kiss, only small gasps for air, and as your bodies slotted into place, you finally gasped, moving away from her face. she looked both disappointed, but hopeful, and you both knew you were going to give her exactly what she wanted.  
you kissed down her jawline again, but moved down this time, showering attention and affection in the form of small kisses all over her. just below her collarbone you started to bite and suck down, giving her the hickey she had mentioned earlier. she went rigid for a split second as you started, then her body started moving, and you knew from this point on she would never stop writhing in pleasure.  
you had to admit, sometimes you were surprised by what you could do to her. she was so otherworldly, you didn’t know how someone as mortal as you could bring her walls crashing down, the force of her pleasure hitting them and breaking them into a thousand pieces. in times like this it was always you looking after her, and you of course were fine with that. but when it wasn’t and the tables turned, and you were on your back gasping and moaning and screaming, her mouth working wonders on you, she made you feel things you had never felt before. she could bring you to orgasm after orgasm, pushing you to your tipping point, then leaping over it, with not a care or worry in the world. she took you with her to the world in her head, the one filled with air and light, and nothing else. and quite honestly, it was the best thing you had ever felt. but a close second was seeing what you could do to her.  
after you were pleased with the hickey, you then kissed it softly, before you shuffled down once again. her breasts had always been sensitive, and you were so glad of that, as they were so perfect for you. they were round and full, but suited her perfectly, and you always made sure to treat them with the respect that she and they demanded. you started by massaging them gently, before taking one of her nipples in your mouth. you didn’t bite down on it as you sometimes would, going for a more soft and comforting approach today, so instead you twirled your tongue around and sucked gently, dragging out of her the soft moans that made you go crazy. you let go, only to give the same treatment to the other one, and when you had, you could see the need and impatience in her eyes and movements, and you could never deny her anything, so you gave up the ghost and moved further down, trailing kisses down her abdomen as you did, but she reached over and pushed you off it, moving you straight down.

When you finally reached her dripping core, you kissed around it slowly, swirling your tongue over her clit. She moaned loudly and arched her back, bucking her hips up subconsciously, needing more. You gave it to her, pushing your tongue into her and eating her out for all she was worth. The moans which escaped her mouth were lyrical in their form, but desperate in their nature. Her voice was one of the most magical things about her, and even as she lost control of herself, she continued to make beautiful sounds. And for the whole world, you would never want her to record them or share them with anyone else, or add anything close to them in her music. They were one of the only things you could have of her that no one else could, and you would cherish that forever.  
It wasn’t long before the pressure built up, and she didn’t need to warn you – not that she could anyway – that she was going to come. As she did, you slowed down but carried on working inside of her, lapping up all her juices in the way you knew she loved so much. She went silent too, in a way that was somehow more meaningful than the moans before. It was truly personal; she didn’t need to hide behind her voice, her clothes and all her weapons and defences stripped of her in that moment.  
You sat back and looked at her, waiting for her to open her eyes and recover herself, but she was holding onto the moment of bliss and freedom for as long as she could. You lied next to her and when she finally opened her eyes, they were staring straight at you. Her trust in you was clearly strong, and she had no fear or regrets for letting herself go like that infront of you. If anything, you being there helped her to allow herself to leave her mind for a moment, and return with a fresh mindset.  
You propped yourself up on your elbow and touched her gently, holding her close and planting small, yet deeply meaningful kisses all over face, never breaking the eye contact that bonded you in a way nothing else could then. You could never tell what she was thinking, and her mind worked in such mysterious ways you knew there was no point in trying. But you could always see straight through to her emotions, and in that moment love had overtaken her, her love for you and her life with you being enough to mask everything else. There was perhaps another love in there too, and maybe excitement, but you couldn’t work it out at that moment in time.  
You both lay there wordlessly and lost track of time. Florence’s emotions were always strong and raw. Although you had always considered yourself normal in that way, she managed to unlock something in you too, something that bonded you to her. She helped you understand yourself better without ever even trying, her innate sense of being and who she was infecting you. She touched you in your heart, and her way of being spread through your veins. It never reached your brain though, and you felt light in an ethereal way, but never understanding how or why.  
When your arm started to go numb you lied back down, and this time she wrapped her long arms around you securely, pulling you close and fitting you in against her body perfectly. The roles had reversed, and now she was helping you, guiding you through the jungle of thoughts in your mind.  
‘I’ll make you that tea now,’ she offered, a slight mischievous glint in her eyes.  
‘Don’t go.’ You countered, looking at her seriously.  
She nodded and smiled down at you, understanding that you only needed her then. Which worked out pretty well, because all she needed was you.  
‘The milk will be going off’ she pointed out with a chuckle, trying to lift the heavy mood in the room. It wasn’t a bad mood, or even a tense one, just one she felt was trapping you both.  
‘Oh, you got a package too. I don’t know what it is but I had to sign for it’ you mentioned, realising you had not told her before. As you said this she gasped and grinned.  
‘Wait here,’ she instructed and jumped out of the bed. You admired the way she moved as always, always effortlessly and always beautiful. She wrapped a silk dressing gown around herself and ran off. You heard her run down the stairs and rummage around for a moment, before returning quickly.  
She entered the room quickly, her hands behind her back.  
‘close your eyes’ she instructed, a wide smile on her face. Of course you complied, but you were very confused.  
You felt her weight move the bed as she crawled over to sit next to you. Her delicate fingers gently held your hand and opened it, and you felt her place something soft and light in it.  
‘okay.’ She whispered, and you could almost feel the excitement rolling off her with your eyes shut tight.  
You opened your eyes and looked down into your hands, seeing the tiniest pair of knitted booties, in a pale yet pure white colour. You looked up at her immediately, searching in her eyes to see if it was really true. As soon as you saw it was, you smiled, unable to keep a grin off your face, and tears started to well in your eyes.  
‘It worked. We’re pregnant’ she confirmed, grinning right back at you. You leaned forwards and hugged her tightly, tears streaming down your face. She chuckled and held you there. ‘I love you, y/n. And I can’t wait to go on this adventure with you’ she said as she rubbed your back soothingly.  
‘I love you too Florence. I love you so much, and I love our baby endlessly’ you gasped out through the tears.  
You moved back to look at her, both grinning like idiots at each other. You were both so excited, and absolutely, completely, head over heels in love.


End file.
